


My time with you

by SushiKoi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Acerola(mentioned), Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t proof read lol, M/M, Romantic Fluff, This story takes place after the PML in Pasio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiKoi/pseuds/SushiKoi
Summary: Nanu goes on a trip and comes back to Alola only to see someone he loves just to surprise him
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley & Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	My time with you

**Author's Note:**

> About that one tag. I like to headcannon that this takes place after the PML in Pasio. (which will also be mentioned in the story, with little to no detail at all) but in Pokémon masters there’s young Grimsley, while in Ultra Sun/Moon he comes back middle aged.

Nanu walked towards the beach, scraping the sand beneath him only ended up in his sandals.

“Nanu! I’m so happy you’re here finally!”

Seeing Grimsley smile always made Nanu smile too. It was nice to see that his lover was doing well ever since they met at Pasio. Nanu thought about how the way Grimsley looked so innocently in his eyes as he confessed his love for Nanu.

“Hey G, how have you been? Did you go eat at more restaurants around here?”

“I’ve been good actually, I haven’t been anywhere but just at Acerola’s library. You know all I’ve have thought about was you for the past week”

Nanu sighed softly and turned his head away from embarrassment.

“What’s wrong dear?”

Nanu could hardly take the taller man seriously and hid his face behind his hands.

“Oh Arceus why do you call me such embarrassing names.”

Grimsley placed one hand on the dark type trainer’s shoulder while his other was on Nanu’s cheek. Caressing it made Nanu realize how much he really did miss Grimsley. He rested his head on the younger man’s chest.

“I just think it’s cute to see how you react, I also like to tease you know.” 

Grimsley stupidly giggled as Nanu looked up at him, starry eyed. 

“That’s expected coming from you G, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow and we’ll go see the most beautiful place in Ula’ula.”  
Grimsley placed a kiss on Nanu forehead and smiled brightly.

“That would be amazing if you did. you see, this is why I love you.” 

Nanu practically jumped in Grimsley’s arms expecting to catch him but that failed and both ended up landing in the sand. The air was filled with laughter as they both made silly jokes about how the sand was dirtying their clothes. Grimsley made it worse by throwing wet sand at Nanu. Soon a wet sand fight started up as they ran around the beach throwing medium sized sand balls at eachother until Nanu finally hit Grimsley. A small gasp came from the younger man’s mouth as he started laughing. 

“Haha no!! you didn’t!”

Nanu slyly grinned as he walked up to Grimsley to wipe off the sand from his face.

“Why yes I did, pfff and you didn’t even get to hit me yet-“

Grimsley cut Nanu off by giving him a quick peck on his soft lips and chuckled.  
“Is that so, and what did I do just now?”  
The older man looked at him in surprise.  
“Shush up you fox, that one didn’t count.”

“Did t-“

“Nope, not even”

Nanu pouted, not admitting that Grimsley did hit him. The tall dark type trainer placed his hands on his knees, waiting for Nanu’s response. 

“Okay! Okay! Fine you got me, now stop looking at me like that and give me another kiss.”

“As you wish my darling.”

Grimsley placed his gentle hands on Nanu’s cheeks once again and kissed the older man’s soft sweet lips, ignoring the leftover sand that Nanu didn’t wipe off. Nanu hands were on Grimsley’s wrists somehow deepening the kiss, not wanting it to end but he needed to get back and breath someday. Grimsley gasped as he stopped to get air and let go of Nanu’s warm face, looking straight into the older man’s eyes, he loved the way they were so beautifully red.

“You can be so distracting, sometimes I forget where I’m at when you with me. I don’t know what I’d be doing if I hadn’t met you at Pasio. Look you even made me forget I still have sand on my face!”

Grimsley gave a small huff and continued to wipe his face clean with white kimono sleeve, most likely staining it but he wasn’t bothered at the moment. Unlike Nanu, he was red faced and blush covered him ear to ear. He seemed like he was going to faint and put his left hand on his head.

“Okay sh-shush now and lets go wash yourself up. You kimono is all dirty-“

Grimsley sighed thinking Nanu would say something better, but he was still happy with the reaction he got and giggled quietly. As Nanu opened the door to Acerola’s library. She was nowhere to be found so they both though she was at a friend’s house. Grimsley entered the broad looking kitchen for a clean rag to wipe himself with. 

“Here let me help you” 

Nanu grabbed the rag from Grimsley’s hand and started wiping his face. When he was done he noticed a small scar below Grimsley’s eye.

“Hey G, how’d you get this scar here?”

“Uhm, I- uh”

“Go on it’s okay, I won’t make fun of you.”  
“I tripped up the stairs for one of my live battles two years ago.”

Nanu didn’t think his explanation would be this blunt.

“Okay so I might make fun of you, only because I deeply care and love you.”  
“Nanu! Sh-Shut up!”

“Relax I’m only kidding, now let’s go to bed. I’ll leave you here so you can change and give me you kimono, I’ll wash it for you.

Grimsley gave a quick peck on Nanu’s lips before closing the bathroom door.

“Thank you so much for everything dear.”

Nanu let out a low hum letting the taller man know he heard and waited for Grimsley on the couch. Not long after he came out of the restroom in dark blue sweats and a grey knitted turtle neck. He found Nanu practically asleep on the couch and joined him. The sudden movement startled Nanu.

“Hey it’s okay it’s me darling, here scoot over. Thank you.”

Nanu’s head was now resting on Grimsley’s chest as he said his last few words before passing out.

“G, I love you.”

“I love you too darling.”

And with those two passed out, Acerola came home to see her uncles fast asleep. She herself went to sleep knowing her family is happy and absolutely perfect for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this I was listening to music and these songs really remind me of them now-
> 
> Middy Titty- Paulie Leparik
> 
> Lottery- Kali Uchis
> 
> Magic Waves- MAZE 1981


End file.
